The Usual: A Valnetine's Day One Shot
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When Cream holds a party on Valentines day all chaos is insured. A one-shot for Valentine's Day! SonAmySal Shadikal Knuouge Bokkream Silvaze Charmine


ARGH! I had this done at 12 noon today but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it till now...Sorry for all of the people that were waiting...

Anyway, lets get down to business!

Here's my Valentine's Day ONE SHOT!

* * *

"Amy, calm down you're going to spill the batter all over the kitchen!" Cream yelled over the blender.

Cream and Amy were trying to make chocolate for the boys before they came over for the Valentine's Day party Vanilla was having. Amy of course was going to try to make some extra special chocolate for Sonic. Cosmo went to the grocery store to get some paper cups and plates and Rouge had gone to gather up all of the boys. Tikal would come over later with Rouge since Rouge had insisted that "She needed more outfits if she was going to impress Shadow." Blaze went to the store with Cosmo to show her how to get the best bargains.

"Calm down Cream, I know how to make chocolate. Besides my chocolate has to be better than Sally's or Sonic will fall for her." Cream sighed. Amy and Sally had gotten into a bet on who could win Sonic's heart by making the best chocolate. Sally had gotten her head chef to make the chocolate while Amy was making the chocolate by herself.

"Homemade cooking is the key to a boy's heart." Amy had told Cosmo. Cosmo hadn't know what Valentine's day was so Amy volunteered to teach her. Poor Cosmo had been so confused that Amy had given up on her and told her to go to the store with Blaze to get some party items. Cream poured the chocolate into the design pots and put it into the fridge.

"Amy, what about me, who am I supposed to make chocolate for?" Cream asked the rosette hedgehog. It was true. Amy and Sally were making chocolate for Sonic, Tails had fallen for Cosmo, Blaze had Silver and Shadow had Tikal.

"Maybe you could make some for Charmy?" _Charmy. _It wasn't that Cream hated Charmy it was just that Charmy and Chocolate equals a death wish.

"Amy, I can't make chocolate for Charmy. Besides doesn't he like Marine?" Blaze would sometimes bring down Marine from her dimension and while the purple cat was hanging with Silver, Marine and Charmy were striking it up. In fact, Charmy had even invited Marine to be his valentine!

"Eh? Really?" Amy stopped spinning the chocolate batter and grabbed a piece of paper from the fridge. She wrote down all the names of boys that she knew. _Sonic . _Amy crossed him off the list. She was making chocolate for him and was too old for Cream. _Tails. _She also crossed him off the list. Tails had fallen in love with the green haired alien Cosmo. _ Shadow, Knuckles, Silver _were also off the list. They had Tikal, Rouge and Blaze to worry about. That left_ Charmy _and_ Bokkun. _

"Bokkun?" Cream asked. He used to be Eggman's messenger before he quit. He was funny, clumsy and liked to play pranks.

"Well you can't have Tails or Charmy, so that means you're stuck with Bokkun!" Amy said triumphantly.

"But Amy…" Ding Dong. The doorbell rang.

"Oooh! I bet that's Sonic! I'm coming Sonic!" Amy raced to the door and opened it to see Sally's smug face.

"Hi Princess." Amy said through clenched teeth. Amy and Sally used to be friends before they had their hearts set on one blue hedgehog.

"Hello Amy, Hi Cream. Where are the others?" Sally asked. Amy didn't answer. Instead she stared at Sally. She was wearing a sparkly pink blouse with a jean skirt and pink high heels. _She looks great! This isn't good...__Sonic will totally fall for Sally in that getup. _Amy had still been cooking so she was wearing her red dress which was covered with chocolate and an oversize apron.

"Hey Amy! Nice dress you've got there!" Sally said, clearly referencing her messy dress, as her lips twitched upwards. Amy's face grew red,

"You just wait Sally! Sonic will definately fall for me with my chocolate!" Amy said as she glared at her before running upstairs to change. Still feeling electricty in the air from the two girl's confrontations, Cream asked Sally if she wanted something to drink.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Sally said. Cream nodded, got the water and ran back to Sally who was reading a magazine.

"Here you go." Cream handed over the water.

"Thanks. Hey do you think that Sonic will fall for me in this dress?" Sally asked the Cream colored bunny. Not wanting to be rude she said,

"You look really pretty." The squirrel chuckled. Cream stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes. Sally, feeling the eyes of the bunny on her turned towards her,

"Would you like to ask me something?" Cream blushed a little bit,

"Well...I thought that you and Amy were friends, Miss Sally! It seems like you guys are really getting hostile over Mr. Sonic," Sally turned her head downwards,

"Normally we're okay...but we can't compromise when it comes to Sonic. I really love him, I've stuck it through with him through his his battles and the tough times...and Amy's just a silly fan-girl," Sally shrugged, "When it comes to Sonic, Rosy the Rascal doesn't have a chance." Cream gave Sally a thoughtful look,

"Hmm..." Suddenly the door bell rang again. Cream, thankful for the interruption ran to it,

"I'll get it!" Cream shouted to no one in particular. She opened the door to see Cosmo and Blaze. Cosmo's hands almost collapsing from the immense weight of the bags.

"help…me…" Cream rushed to grab the bags that Cosmo was carrying.

"What did you guys buy?" Cream asked Blaze. Cosmo fell onto the couch, pooped from carrying the bags.

"Well, we got what you asked, but then we saw Rouge and she said that we needed some clothes so she dragged us against our will into the nearest clothing store and bought us some clothes that she said 'would guarantee the boys to fall in love with us'. " Blaze shuddered from the 3 hours of picking out clothes. "She also got you some clothes too Cream." With that Blaze handed Cream a bag.

"Go try it on or Rouge will yell at me. Don't worry about the chocolate, Cosmo and I still have to make some too." And with those reassuring words Cream ran up the stairs to change.

"Tikal hurry up! We need to pick up the boys too!" Rouge yelled at the orange echidna. Tikal had been trying on clothes for at least 2 hours and they needed to hurry up if they wanted to get the boys in time.

"but I really want to get something that Shadow will like…"Tikal whined. Ever since Chaos had given her the power to come and go out of the Master Emerald as she pleased Tikal had fallen for the black and red hedgehog.

"Here," Rouge said picking up a random shirt, skirt and shoes, "I'm leaving." And with that Rouge changed into a red halter top with a black skirt and red high heels, paid for the clothing and ran out of the store.

"Hey! Wait for me! " Tikal yelled and glided after Rouge.

"Come on Sonic! We're going to be late!" Tails yelled at his big bro Sonic the hedgehog. Tails had been knocking on the door for the past 10 minutes yelling at him to come out of the bathroom.

"Fine! I'm kicking it down!" Tails yelled. He took a running start and kicked the door. It fell down only for the bathroom to be empty.

"What the-" Tails wondered.

"Hey Tails! Hurry up! Rouge is here to pick us up!" Sonic yelled from downstairs. Tails sighed.

"All right, all right I'm coming." When Tails walked down the stairs he saw a tired Tikal and angry Rouge.

"Well, we would have gotten her faster but Tikal here was taking her time." Rouge huffed.

"Well you ran out of there like a bullet…" Tikal wheezed.

"Well we still have to pick up Knucklehead and faker since Silver is going to teleport himself there." Sonic said.

"Silver can teleport?" Tails asked.

"Nope, Blaze just left earlier than he did, so he has to leave his time. He'll be at Cream's house as soon as we get there." And with that being said Sonic speed off towards Angel Island.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails shouted. Tails then climbed into the X-Tornado and followed Sonic.

"Well, I'll go with them Tikal. You go to Cream's house to change." Rouge told Tikal, then flapped her wings and speed off. Tikal sighed, then started to glide towards Cream's house.

"Okay Cosmo, we got it done. Now all we have to do is wait for it to harden and then you can give your chocolate to Tails." Blaze said to a chocolate covered Cosmo. They had been making chocolate for the past hour since Cosmo hadn't known what chocolate was plus, she kept burning the pans. Blaze sighed. She still wondered how the kitchen was still intact.

"Lets get dressed before the boys come. " Cosmo suggested. She didn't want to look like a chocolate monster in front of Tails.

"You're right, lets go." With that the cat and plant ran upstairs to change. Ding Dong. The doorbell rang again. Sally went to answer it this time. She opened the door to see Tikal. With a rushed bow, Tikal ran upstairs with her bag and slammed the door shut.

"Eh?" Sally asked, her head tilted.

"Hey Knuckie." Rouge said as Knuckles opened one eye. He had been sleeping on the Master Emerald's pedestal.

"Go away bat girl." Knuckles grumbled.

"Knucklehead did you forget about the party?" Sonic asked.

"What party? I'm not going to any party." Knuckles said. He had known about Cream's party he was just embarrassed to go to anything with Rouge involved.

"Well then we'll just have to drag you don't we." Rouge said. She grabbed Knuckles' quills and dragged him down each step. Knuckles crying out in pain with each step. When he was off the pedestal she pushed him off the island then flew down to catch him. Knuckles knocked out from the fall was placed in the X-Tornado and then was flown to Cream's house. When they got the Cream's house they saw Silver. Silver took one glance at Knuckles and opened his mouth to say something when all three of them said,

"Don't ask" at the same time. Rouge picked the door opened while Sonic and Tails sweat dropped. They looked inside to see, Tikal, Amy, Blaze, Sally, Cosmo and Cream sitting on the couch putting on little bows and wrapping up chocolate. Tikal was wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt with a green skirt and orange sneakers. Amy was wearing a pink dress with black leggings and pink boots. (similar to what she wears in the winter Olympics). Cosmo was wearing a green dress with a white skirt with a white jacket. Blaze was wearing a purple blouse with white pants . And Cream was wearing a pink shirt with a red skirt. Shadow was also sitting on the couch apparently asleep.

"How did he…never mind." Sonic said. Amy and Sally's ears twitched at Sonic's voice and immediately ran up to him.

"Sonic! Try my chocolate, made with love!"

"Sonic! The best pastry chef in all of Mobius made this chocolate just for you!" Sonic sighed, he was in for a long party. Cream sighed, then she heard a light thump at the back door. Everyone was trying to wake Shadow up so nobody noticed her leave. She opened the door to see Bokkun holding a bunch of flowers and a bunch of chocolate.

"Bokkun, why are you here?" Cream asked shocked. She didn't think that Bokkun would actually come over to the party.

"Well I couldn't let that Charmy guy steal you so I came. Here" The robot handed Cream the flowers and the chocolate.

"Bokkun that's so sweet of you. " Cream then quickly hugged him. They both blushed.

"N-n-no problem, anything for you Cream." With that they both walked into the backyard and sat down to watch the stars.

Blaze and Silver both donned rare mischivious grins as they finally came up with a way to wake up Shadow.

"Tikal! Are you kissing Tails?!"

"What about Shadow?"

"Wow, looks like they're having some fun making out in that corner,"

"Shadow's gonna be so jealous!"

Shadow stood up, but then saw that they were joking and blushed. Shadow then went over to Tikal and talked about stuff. Apparently that it was really funny since they were laughing the entire party.

Sonic on the other hand, had tasted both chocolates. Sally's chocolate tasted perfect in every way, sweet, creamy, and it melted in your mouth. Amy's chocolate on the other hand had that homemade taste that said that they poured everything that they had into it.

"Well Sonic which chocolate do you like better?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Yeah Sonic, which one is better?" Sally asked, as she gave the blue blur the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh...uh..." Sonic said as his head whipped back and forth from between both girls. He knew that with his decision he was going to end up in pain, so he took the easy way out. "Gotta run!"

"Hey!"

"Sonic! Get back here!"

"Who's was better!"

"If I tell you, I'll die!" Sonic shouted as he bursted out of the house, two screaming girls on his tail. An eerie silence filled the room, but was broken when Knuckles said out of nowhere ,

"Where's my chocolate?" Then all of a sudden everyone was handing out chocolate. Blaze gave Silver white chocolate since white chocolate was Silver's favorite, Sonic complemented Amy on the chocolate that she gave him. Tails ate Cosmo's misshapen chocolate (which luckily tasted better that it looked) and Cosmo blushed. Shadow and Tikal shared their chocolate together. Sonic had pushed Knuckles into Rouge and they kissed on the lips. This earned Sonic a punch in the stomech and a giggling Rouge. Later Rouge and Knuckles ended up having a food fight on who's chocolate was better Amy's or Her's. And then Saffron gave Charmy chocolate and somewhere in space a galaxy imploded on itself. All in all it was the usual.

THE END

(EDIT 8/10/12: I've been wanting to edit this one for a while...its been making me cringe... I've made Sally less...hate worthy and made it end in a tie, because I think that Sonic would really run away from the girls than pick one! :/ Not very SonAmy ish I know :P The next one-shot in The Usual series has more SonAmy-ness and more SonSal-ness. I'd advice you to check out that one! :) Tons better than this story!)

Chao for now!

~Galexia


End file.
